


just another face

by bluefirerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirerose/pseuds/bluefirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had left England before the war was over he didn't want to fight anymore so with his godfathers Neville and luna Charlie the twins and Bill he left. They scattered across the world to not be found</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fic on this site so if you could tell me how I'm doing I'd be grateful also if you guys have any ideas for.my story just comment them

Harry sat at his desk at his university he had left the wizarding world after they turned on him after his fourth year he finished his study's in the us and few knew where he was anymore his godfathers Neville and Luna along with the twins Charlie and Bill knew where he was and they had scattered across the world to be safe and help him keep hidden. Harry was now studying the supernatural wiccans ghosts demons and such he was thought to be telepathic telakince and empathic so no one was surprised when he joined these classes. He was taking Latin which he already knew half of what they were going over right now because of his spells along with that he was taking wiccan and pagan study's occult classes and myths from around the world he had tested out of his core classes and so his day was full of his strange studies as the other collage students majoring in more normal study's called them. He was eighteen and at the tool of his classes. No one from the wizarding world would recognize him now his scar was gone they had killed the horcrux living there before he started collage his eyes had been fixed so his green eyes were uncovered his hair he kept long it was slightly more tame that way most of the time he kept it pulled back in a low ponytail pieces falling around his face his bangs falling into one eye. He had gained weight he was still slender but no so thin you could count his ribs. His scar from umbrige was removed with a . No he looked nothing like he had when he was fifteen. He glanced up from his work it was the first day of summer break he was simply putting finishing touch's on a paper he needed to turn in. Harry I knew you'd still be here his favorite professor stood in his doorway Mr.Anson was his ghost teacher and a wizard himself one much like harry who had chosen to leave the world behind to study among the muggles he was a friend to Sirius and had tried to help him when he was put in prison. I've nothing better to do Eric harry said smiling he had gotten to know the man well over the last few years harry was in his last year of college but he might be coming back simply to help tech or to guest lecture as his abilities were better explained by himself as the university told him when they asked. Not so my little one my brother tayler is a part of a ghost hunting group the cases they've been pulling are complicated and will take awhile to short out longer then the summer and since I can't be away that long I told him to tell his boss donte I would send my top freshly graduated student to then they've looked at my file for you and are willing to work with you. Eric you didn't even ask me if I would go harry said. Because I know what you would say but harry dontes group helps people in desperate need of help and even if your not the one the wizarding world was hoping for you still have been a hero to the family's you've helped. Harry sighed fine I'll go. Thank you harry. The next morning harry sat in the car with Eric as he drove to the airport. Listen ry donte he's not going to act very accepting to you he wears a mask I suppose you could say he's good at what he's does my doubt but he has a temper and so do you and if you. Eric I'll be fine I'll try to get along with him I promise. Thank you ry. Soon harry was boarding his plan to San Francisco California. Sliding in headphones to block out everyone harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes diving into his mediation it helped him control both his magic and his abilities to a point where he could be connected to them but not overwhelmed by them. Hours passed and harry never moved other the steady rise and fall of his chest a simple spell kept them from worrying he woke himself a hour before landing he ate and waited for the landing. He moved trough the people in the airport quickly as the noise and the emotions were to much. He found a sign outside with his name on it he moved towards it quickly I'm harry he said softly to the boy holding it. The boy jumped oh gods you scared me. Harry smirked sorry. No your not nice to meet you harry I'm tayler or just tay what you call me is your choice. Harry shook his hand Eric told me about you tay. The other boy took his bags of which he only had two. And he's told me about you harry. So why do you need help on this particular case? This is the hardest case we've had since I joined its even got donte stumped that doesn't happen much but the happenings they keep changing. How so harry pulled out a notebook to write everything down. Well we found runes drawn under the first victims window but none of us cane read it. Eric said donte is just as studied as he was harry said looking up confused. He is tayler pulled into a drive I'll take your bags in then we can go to the clients house this is where we all live. We live together? Yep there was a case once where a bunch of ghost started targeting us and followed us tried to kill us. So donte decided we needed to live together for protection. Once they were on their way again tay started talking again the second vic didn't have any runes at all but we found a note in his trash it said better run we are coming to get you. We? Yep but none of the house history says anything about any violent deaths or anything. Public or family records? Public why? How old did is the house? Early 16 hundreds harry. Interesting very interesting harry let himself get lost in his thoughts. Tayler glanced over at him but didn't wake him from his thoughts Eric had said if he thought long enough he often could figure out a problem. He was still thinking when he pulled up the clients drive. Harry we're here. Oh harry said he climbed out of the car and picked up his backpack from by his feet notebook already put away. Tay led the way inside and to the room where they had set up base. The team was there all sitting there was a group of monitors all showing different rooms mics there was several laptops notebooks and books. Guys this is harry my brothers top grad student. The others all stared for a minute harry raised a eyebrow. Harry this tay started pointing at one of the girls is Alice rose she is a medium. Alice was thine with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Next was the man next to her ethen he's the technical support. Jess is a historian on hunted places and the supernatural. Bobby is her girlfriend. Then Jimmy her twin is my boyfriend. Then there ME tay spread his arms. The grumpy looking dude is donte. Well met all of you. Well met? Jimmy questioned. It's a wiccan greeting. Is that the symbol for dark magic? Yes and the one for light the pentagram and a pengram I practice both my whole family does. Jess spoke tay said you were a orphan. The others winced even donte seemed to cringe harry gave a said smile I am never knew mum and dad. But family's not just by blood I've got two God fathers five boys a call my brothers and a sister. I'm sorry harry jess apologized. It's fine lov I went to a boarding school I'm used to being called out on being a orphan. Donte spoke up for the first time. Eric said you were telakince telepathic and empathic? I am that's why I have these harry taped the glasses they tone everything down for me so I don't get lost in the rush of everything. Harry you were thinking pretty hard in the car tay started. Oh yeah see I've studied anything I can get my hands on both at the school and with my family we all have. We helped people sometimes. Any way a few years ago my oldest brother Bill he came across a curse in Egypt on one of the open tombs the guides were desperate to get help or they would be forced to close that part. So Bill called the rest of us. Harry dug out his laptop and a few notebooks he popped the laptop open and quickly logged in as he waited he started flipping though his notes. Come on come on. He typed rapidly into his archives this sounds like something similar to me but that curse was thousands of years old almost no one speaks Egyptian that old any more. Do you? Alice asked harry didn't look up me no Bill does we all have areas we exile at Bill is curses Charlie does anything with animals supernatural or other wise remus is a bookworm and historian sirius handles darker magic and supernatural Neville does plants poisons anything like that Luna his girlfriend she has a slight ability to see things that will happen usually to someone she loves but she studies plants and other things as well the twins Fred and George they are pranksters to the bone but they find different ways to handle things easier ways if the need is there. I study everything spell wise I'm best at defense and offensive spells I can heal some. Then there my abilities. You have a weird family kid ethen spoke up. Harry smirked yes I do and I'm proud of it we are all close knit and are very protective of each other. Found it here read that harry pushed his laptop at the others still trying to find something in his notebooks the other hurdles around his laptop to read the history of the tomb and the curse. Harry was mumbling under his breath as he flipped pages. Suddenly the lights flickered and the monitors went crazy. Ethen went over damn it he started trying to fix the cords the lights went out. Harry tripped over something when he stood straight. Ow the bloody fuck his accent thicker in pain and anger. Everything went quiet for a minute then everyone jumped as there was a loud scream HARRY HELP IT HURTS harry stiffened no stop it NO NOT HARRY stand aside girl no I won't let you have it your way avava kadava. HARRRY chilling laughter then another avava kadava. Everything stopped the monitors went back to normal the lights back on. Harry was shaking on the floor. Harry tay kept his voice soft how did it know that I'm the only one who remembers that. Harry? Bobby spoke softly. Harry shook his head I'm fine he stood it doesn't matter right now. Your sure this is the curse? No because it's not it's close to it but running his fingers though his hair he shook his head it doesn't add up. Where's the family from? Tay being as his family held some power connected the dots and looked Briton. Explain now donte ordered in Britain the old family's still have some power depending on how far the family goes back. What's that got to do with this? Because the black family my godfathers family is one of the oldest still in Britain the history you've come up with its iffy has holes in places. Jess nodded it does. If sirius can get into the family history as the Lord of the family it would help correct donte? Yes the older man agreed. Who's ready to meet my godfathers? The team gathered round the lap top as harry web called his godfathers. remus answered hi pup. Hi Remy is. There was a loud thud and remus vanished from view as there was a yelled CUB sirius popped up where remus had been. Siri did you just push remy? Maybe what ya need cub? Or is advice on who to ho for because I'd say they are all good looking. SIRIUS harry helped blushing. Remus popped back up putting his hand over his mates mouth. What yuki need pup. I need siriuss us his name to get everything he can on the Lovell family they are at least 20 years younger then the black name. We'll take care of it I'll email it to you now I have to have a talk with padfoot so bye we love you remus signed off. Harry looked at his laughing team even donte seemed amused. And that was my godfathers harry was smiling. Eethen was dieing laughing. Is the rest of your family like that? Pretty much harry nodded. Actually lunas a little more wild she umm has the seers sight and because of that the old school we went to most thought her crazy strange. Old school? Since he knew Hogwarts was known about as a boarding school for important old blood families. Hogwarts boarding school it's we're we all went. I've heard of that place isn't it hard to get in? Not if your old blood if your family can be traced back in history your name is put down almost at birth it's up to your parent's if you go. Half-bloods the children of a person of old blood and someone who is not can also get in but it depends on how smart you are and how far back the old blood goes. Mudbloods are the students who don't have any old blood they take a entrance exam to see if they will have a chance to understand what would be taught. That's barbaric jess exclaimed. Maybe but that's the way hogwarts has always been. What are you harry? I'm I'm a half-blood as is remus the rest are purebloods. Are you treated differently in the school by blood status? By some yes mostly pureblood children who's parents told them they were better then us half-blood and mudblood children. So your school was a government within its self. Yes Alice it is in a sense the houses there are dour Gryffindor slytherin ravenclaw and hufflepuff Gryffindor is the house of the brave the strong and stubborn. Slytherin the house of the sly and cunning ravenclaw the house of the brains hufflepuff the house of the loyal. Each house is a United front the house stands together In the face of the rival houses in the face of war the school stands together. Whoa did they teach you that. It's in the hogwarts manifesto a copy of which all students have. Well donte what do you want us to do now? I'm going to take harry though the house


End file.
